


Снега сойдут

by laiichka



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Memories, Napoleonic Wars, War, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiichka/pseuds/laiichka
Kudos: 9





	Снега сойдут

...И ты знаешь, душенька, голубка моя, что никому я так не верю, и никого я так не люблю, как тебя. Может, я не всегда мог до тебя это донести, или ты сама не хотела слушать моих бредней. Прости, если обидел тебя, только правда прости: для меня сейчас обиды – роскошь непозволительная, в могилу хочу сойти без них. Знаю, что закричишь, начнёшь отмахиваться, дескать, «Какая ещё могила! Что Вы выдумали такое!», но время мое подходит к концу, смерть я чувствую, что тебе борзые наши. Только поэтому я и написал тебе в прошлом письме про седьмой год и про проклятую кампанию ту. Совсем не про неё я хотел написать, как понимаешь. Боюсь только, что стоит мне рассказать все, как было, то не хватит духу отправить... сожгу все, как трус. Обещание я твоё принял и надеюсь только, что ты слова не нарушишь.  
Ну, довольно оханья да аханья. Надеюсь, ты не почтешь это оскорблением памяти…

  
… Я в то время на подножном корму жил – проигрался в прах, радовался дарам Диониса. Кто два раза в день не пьян – тот, простите, не улан… Каждый день сливался с предыдущим, по понятным причинам; ждать возвращения в столицу я перестал, оставалось только спиваться в этой провинции, изредка горлопаня на рекрутов на грязной площади. Конечно, можно было и исправить положение свое и положение полка, власть была у меня. Вот только сил на то не было, да и неоткуда им было взяться…

  
…Представь себе удивление мое: он сказал, что сам решил сменить гвардию на полк наш! Дескать, настоящей службы в гвардии нет, одно фанфаронство да парады. Я и ответил ему, что он променять изволил шило на мыло, и вместо фанфаронства будет пьянство, а вместо парадов…тоже пьянство. Он, конечно, меня не послушал, начал только доказывать, что в наших силах в порядок дела привести. Сейчас осуждать его не могу, а тогда он крепко меня разозлил. Сейчас я понимаю, что мне стало за себя обидно, и он тут совсем ни при чем был. Обидно мне стало, потому что меня из гвардии вышвырнули, а он сам ушел, потому что меня с понижением перевели, а его, разумеется, с повышением. Обидно, потому что я – стар, как пень, а он – совсем еще юнец, молоко на губах не обсохло. Обидно стало, что я уже год варился в скуке и безделье на краю страны, а он, только приехавши, сразу принялся за дело и меня вздумал учить. Люди, обиженные жизнью, не терпят чужого счастья, чужого ума, а меня тогда даже и не жизнь обидела, а я сам…

  
…Я радовался, когда ему приходилось сталкиваться с прозой жизни: с тощими лошадьми, со взяточниками, с грубыми офицерами, из простых, с глупостью дам и озлобленностью мужей их. Поганое чувство, скажу тебе честно. Я все ждал, когда же у него обломаются крылышки, и он уедет несолоно хлебавши обратно в Петербург, а у нас все вернется на круги своя.  
Но я слукавил… может, я и ждал, что все благородство его разобьется о рутину и несправедливости тогдашней жизни, но надеялся, в самой глубине души своей, что он не сломается и окажется сильней, чем весь этот паршивый городишко и ленивый наш полк. Хоть я и был его начальством, от меня никакой прямой помощи не исходило – я помогал ему, не мешая…

  
… Мне казалось, что я его невзлюбил еще с первого дня нашего знакомства, и с каждым днем неприязнь моя усиливалась. К началу войны неприязнь переросла чуть ли не в презрение. Все знали про новую войну, все болтали про Бонапарта. Гостиная губернатора – страшное место, и болтали там черт разбери что, уж прости меня за ругань. Сам губернатор тогда, хоть и был бестолков, все же чувствовал, кто умен, и старался их держать к себе ближе – то ли надеясь хоть каплю ума себе перенять, то ли в доказательство другим, что и он способен на беседы возвышенные. В любом случае, меж собой мы не говорили – только с губернатором. Смешны были эти вечера – мы спорили друг с другом, но никогда напрямую друг к другу не обращаясь. Губернатор чаще всего соглашался со мной, и это раздражало его еще сильнее. Он, тем не менее, продолжал исправно посещать гостиные – осень пришла в том году рано, непогода не оставляла выборов для досуга…

  
…В походе ему пришлось тяжело. Благородство плохо спасало от усталости и голода, деньги свои, от неумения тратить, он почти все спустил в первые же недели и, в ожидании помощи из дома, просил у меня в долг, краснея отчаянно, пытаясь сохранить хоть какие-то крупицы чести. Мне стало жаль его до смеха – я вспоминал себя в молодости…

  
…Храбрость его была почти болезненной, почти что назло кому-то. Боевое крещение он принял без меня, я в то время куковал в штабе, хлопотал о фураже. Когда я вернулся в полк, он все еще не мог прийти в себя, как дитя радовался, рассказывал мне и про первую атаку, и про страх, и про французов. Я был в дурном настроении из-за бумажной и словесной волокиты, огрызнулся, не подумав, и обидел его зря…

  
…Тогда было не до раздумий: ранило полковника, в походных условиях долго выбирать не стали, и меня повысили. Мы стали видеться еще реже, у меня стало больше дел, у меня появились силы. Нехорошо так говорить, особенно во времена нынешние, но меня заботило не пролитие крови и не победы, меня заботило только здоровье и жизни моих подчиненных. Кто же знал, что от тоски лучше всего помогает деятельность… Никакие дожди, снега, морозы, распутица и паршивая стратегия не могли меня тогда выбить из колеи – в прусских туманах мне стало легче дышать. В те редкие разы, что мы виделись, я замечал, что на него мрак тех дней действовал ровно в противоположную сторону. Мы, кажется, пришли к перемирию, поняв, что различия наши не так важны теперь…

  
…Деревня горела, из нее отступали остатки французов, по ним лениво стреляли картечью, но было ясно, что победа за нами. Пронеслось еле слышное «ура», кто-то потряс ружьем над головой. Я ехал с левого фланга, сломав и выбросив пику, лошадь моя шарахалась от стонущих раненных. Тела погибших уже припорошило снегом, уже шастали по полю казаки в поисках наживы. Скоро должно было стемнеть, пасмурный день кончался чуть ли не в третьем часу. Я вдруг услышал, как меня кто-то зовет.  
Он шел, переступая трупы, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, из последних сил помахал мне рукой и остановился. Я слез с лошади, подбежал к нему, спросил, где он потерял коня, успел, кажется, даже отругать. Бедняга не мог стоять сам, я подставил плечо. Опершись на меня, он ошалело огляделся, как в первый раз, остановил взгляд на мертвом французском драгуне, от которого по снегу тянулся ручеек крови. В синих сумерках кровь чуть ли не светилась, и я сам смотрел на нее, позабыв про все на свете.  
Очнулся я, когда он заплакал, уткнувшись мне в плечо, пряча лицо, но не в силах поднять руки, чтобы вытереть слезы…

  
…Может, тебе неприятно эти письма читать, в том нет твоей вины. Но знай, что все, что я в них пишу – чистая правда. Если я совру в своих последних словах, то, конечно, этого никто не узнает, кроме меня самого. Почему-то людям кажется, что главное – не обманывать других, ведь если обман откроется, то общество осудит, будет пятно на чести, подпорченная репутация. Никто, однако, не боится обманывать самого себя – с самим собой ведь можно договориться, прийти к компромиссу. Я себя обманывал всю жизнь и порядком от этого вранья устал, друг мой. Так что позволь хотя бы сейчас мне выговориться. Коль тебе не понравится эта правда – что ж, хорошо, что никто ее не узнает, кроме тебя и меня…

  
…Никогда я не чувствовал себя ответственным за кого-то, как тогда, и слава Богу. Меня порядком утомляло постоянное беспокойство за его сытость, за его сон, за его довольство и спокойствие, но от искренней его благодарности усталость как рукой снимало. Поначалу он спрашивал меня, пытался понять, зачем я ношусь с ним, как наседка. Я отшучивался, отбрехивался, говорил, что так и положено в тяжкие времена в среде военной. Он верил, несколько наивно.  
Война, тем временем, превратилась в сплошное ожидание. Ожидали сражений – были лишь какие-то перестрелки. Начали ждать перемирия – всем известно, чем это кончилось… Весенняя распутица загнала нас в лагеря, заставила остановиться и подумать.  
Я был радостен, война позабылась. Мне было стыдно за свою радость, но я пытался и ее обратить во благо – поддерживал товарищей-однополчан, которых в мирное время считал, по правде, свиньями; многие из них оказались дельными и приятными людьми. Им было непонятно мое веселье, но, видя командира бодрым, они и сами потихоньку возвращались к жизни.  
Конечно, где-то глубоко в сердце, я понимал, что происходит. Но я искал отговорки – и находил их. Я говорил себе, что это родительское чувство, что это жалость к себе самому молодому, что это просто понятная тяга к человеку доброму и честному…

…Тогда мы упустили Нея, и каждый считал своим долгом показать свое недовольство. Не у каждого, разумеется, это получалось сделать красиво. Я был в расстройстве, потому что такое идиотское поражение мне казалось личным оскорблением со стороны мироздания. Я не выдержал, я снова надрался. В лагере не было еды, но было вино. Не помню, что наговорил ему спьяну, но помню, что не хотел его обидеть. Сказал, должно быть, лишнего – наутро он был со мной холоден, и мне оставалось только по осколкам восстанавливать прошедшую ночь. На следующий день, он, правда, снова был со мной приветлив, и я смиренно этому радовался.  
Что у трезвого на уме… Больше всего я боялся, что язык подвел меня, что я сказал то единственное, на чем сошелся клином весь мой мир тогда.  
Веселье мое превратилась в бесконечную тоску, грызущую меня изнутри, как голодная собака. Если раньше каждый день и каждая наша встреча были для меня причиной ждать день следующий, то теперь они стали причиной для ненависти дня настоящего.  
Он чувствовал, что что-то поменялось. Времени для размышлений пока хватало – ждали ещё прибытия гвардии. Вдобавок к переживаниям уже имеющимся, я начал опасаться встречи с бывшими моими однополчанами. Чувства мои, никому неизвестные, казались мне объектом всеобщих насмешек…

… С прибытием большого начальства на меня посыпались награды, похвалы, внимание. Полк наш из ленивых, бестолковых голодранцев превратился во что-то толковое и даже красивое.  
А я просто разучился радоваться чему-либо. Это была не та скука, что раньше, от безделья и безнадежности. Эта скука была злой, но все так же отнимала у меня силы и все желания. Я подумывал, признаюсь, подать в отставку, сославшись на болезнь – я и вправду кашлял тогда, от сырой весны, от цветущих кругом яблонь. Остановило меня только воспоминание о пустом моем доме, в котором меня никто больше не ждал. И я остался, ни на что не надеясь и ничего не желая. Не хотелось даже пить…

...Ошибкой моей было полагать, что он обо всем догадался. Я хотел, чтобы осознание принадлежало ему, а не мне. Но для него все мои мысли были дремучим лесом, что он и сам не раз упоминал.  
В ту пору мы стали близки, как братья. Так говорил он, несколько, правда, смущаясь, потому что всё-таки я был заметно старше. Мне не нужна была братская близость – к тому времени я хотел вернуться домой и там перевестись в другой полк, хоть с понижением, хоть в солдаты, лишь бы забыть про его существование, отгородиться стеной расстояния и времени. Я надеялся, что мирное время снова нас разлучит, и не понимал, что для прекращения своих душевных мук я должен был просто признать их причину и смириться с ней…

...Я несся галопом, я был убеждён, что если слова того солдата окажутся правдой, то я и сам сойду с лошади и тут же упаду замертво. Если он и вправду погиб, то я, не задумываясь, поскачу искать шальную пулю в лоб, а если не найду – пистолет у меня на поясе. Я доскакал до обозов в тылу, на ходу соскочил с лошади, увидев уланский мундир. Сердце моё остановилось, как только я понял, что это был он. Он стоял у дерева, привязав коня к ветке, преспокойно курил, щурясь на рассветном солнце, перевязанная рука висела на бинте через плечо. До сих пор, спустя столько лет, я помню чуть ли не каждый блик и каждую тень листочка на его лице. Я подошёл к нему, он, улыбаясь через боль, показал мне руку, сказал, будто бы оправдываясь, что это только ничтожная царапина, и все обязательно совсем скоро заживет. Я поцеловал его…

...Разумеется, обоим нам приходилось делать вид, будто ничего не изменилось. Лишившись последней своей надежды, я стал спокоен, и начало военных действий было для меня настоящим праздником. Я снова чувствовал себя живым - вернулся к чистому разуму, не воспаленному, смиренному. Есть люди, которые способны жить и действовать, только будучи несчастными, но я не из таких. Твоя мать, может быть, подтвердила бы это – до смерти моей Ольги я не пил даже не именинах и пьяниц презирал всей душою. Незачем теперь оправдываться – человек слаб.  
Так или иначе, перед Фридландским сражением я чувствовал себя живее всех живых, будто бы отрезали мне гниющую ногу, будто выпустили всю дурную кровь. Я говорил ему, уповая на остатки его ко мне теплых чувств, чтобы он уходил, пока еще была возможность и не было приказов – но он оскорбился, заупрямился и остался. Все мы знаем, чем это кончилось…

...Передавай привет от горемычного братца матери своей, кланяйся ей от меня, чтобы не сердилась попусту. Уговоры твои мне лестны: навещу вас, как снега пойдут, если жив буду. Писем моих не показывай никому, но и не сжигай… Ты, друг мой, человек умный и душою пошла в дядю своего, это я понял, еще когда ты в колыбели была – глаза, говорю, совсем его. Впрочем, это все пустяки. Жалко только мне, что зимой цветов не собрать, и на могилу его придется идти с пустыми руками…


End file.
